Streber
thumb|250px|[Homu Kurusu eine Streberin]] Streber ist eine Persönlichkeit im Yandere Simulator. Zeuge werden Wenn NPCs mit der Streber Persönlichkeit miterleben wie Yandere-chan einen Mord begeht, erkennen, dass sie einen begangen hat oder finden sie eine Leiche, werden sie für etwa 5 Sekunden geschockt sein, außer Yandere-chan trägt das Süßes Bärchen-Höschen, dann sind sie 7 Sekunden geschockt. Yandere-chan kann diese Zeit nutzen, um sie zu töten bevor sie weglaufen. Nachdem ihr Schock vorüber ist, werden sie zu ihrem Klassenlehrer laufen und ihn zum Tatort führen. Werden mehrere Streber Zeuge eines Mordes, wird nur einer zu seinem Klassenlehrer laufen. Die anderen Streber verstecken sich sich in ihren Klassenräumen. Momentan sind alle Streber unfähig sich selbst zu verteidigen. Außer es sind drei andere NPCs anwesend, dann wird dich die Gruppe unabhängig von ihren Persönlichkeiten, abgesehen von Helden und strengen NPCs, überwältigen. Am nächsten Tag werden sie sich weigern mit dem Spieler zu sprechen und drohen, dass sie wissen das Yandere-chan jemanden getötet hat und sicher stellen werden dass Alle darüber Bescheid wissen. Jeder Tag den sie am Leben bleiben wird Yandere-chans Beliebtheit um 10 Punkte pro Tag schädigen. Foto machen Wenn du einen Streber fotografieren möchtest, wird er ernst in die Kamera schauen. Streber haben die gleiche Animation wie Helden. RyuseiFoto.png|Pose der Jungen MeiFoto.png|Pose der Mädchen Übersicht aller Streber Student 62.png|Horo Guramo|link=Horo Guramo Shinneu.png|Shin Higaku|link=Shin Higaku Homunew.png|Homu Kurusu|link=Homu Kurusu Kaganeu.png|Kaga Kusha|link=Kaga Kusha Mekanew.png|Meka Nikaru|link=Meka Nikaru Student 63.png|Yaku Zaishi|link=Yaku Zaishi Zitate "Oh my god! This can't be happening!" "Oh mein Gott! Das kann nicht passieren!" - Ein Streber der Zeuge eines Mordes wird - "Oh my god! Is that a dead body?" "Oh mein Gott! Ist das eine Leiche?" - Ein Streber der eine Leiche findet - "I've got to tell a teacher!" "Ich muss es einem Lehrer sagen!" - Ein Streber der aus seiner Schockstarre erwacht, nach dem er einen Mord gesehen oder eine Leiche entdeckt hat. - "I saw a student attack someone! I think they're dead!" "Ich habe gesehen wie ein Schüler jemanden angegriffen hat! Ich glaube sie sind tot!" - Ein Streber zu seinem Lehrer, nachdem er Zeuge eines Mordes geworden ist - "I saw a student with horrible injuries! I think they're dead!" "Ich hab einen Schüler mit schrecklichen Verletzungen gesehen! Ich glaube er is tot!" - Ein Streber zu seinem Lehrer, nachdem er eine Leiche gefunden hat - "But...but...it was right here...I know I saw it..." "Aber...aber...es war genau hier...Ich weiß, dass ich es gesehen habe..." - Ein Streber nachdem sein Lehrer denkt, dass er er sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt hat - "Gotta go hide somewhere!" "Ich muss mich irgendwo verstecken!" - Ein Streber, wenn ein anderer Streber bereits einen Lehrer alamiert - "Don't talk to me! I know you killed someone. I'll make sure everyone knows what you've done." "Sprich mich nicht an. Ich weiß, dass Du jemanden umgebracht hast. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass alle wissen was Du getan hast." - Wenn Yandere-chan versucht einen Streber anzusprechen, welcher sie bei einem Mord gesehen hat. - "Don't bother me!/Go away!/Don't talk to me!/Get away from me!/Leave me alone!" ''"Hör auf mich zu belästigen!/Geh weg!/Sprich mich nicht an!/Bleib weg von mir!/Lass mich in Ruhe!" '' - Wenn Yandere-chan weiter versucht, einen Mordzeugen anzusprechen. - Trivia *Streber wurden am 3. März 2015 eingeführt. *Im fertigen Spiel werden Streber, wenn Yandere-chan den Klassenlehrer eines Strebers vor den Augen des Strebers tötet, besondere Sprechzeilen haben, jedoch die gleiche Reaktion wie sonst auch.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641337706467823620 Einzelnachweise en:Teacher's Pet pl:Pupilek nauczyciela Kategorie:Persönlichkeiten Kategorie:Streber